innovation_xfandomcom-20200214-history
Ingame
1. There will be no flaming over yell. (1 Warning -> 24 hour Mute in-game ; 1 Point Infraction on the forums) 2. Excessive Flaming/Trolling/Bullying - The use of any Derogatory, belittling, disdainful, or malicious comments directed at another player (1 Warning -> 48-72 hour Mute in-game ; 3 Point Infraction on the forums) 3. Excessive Disrespecting Staff - Any disrespectful, contemptuous, or impertinent comment directed at a staff member. (No warning required -> 72 hour mute in-game ; 3 Point Infraction on the forums) 4. Buying, Selling, Trading or begging for RSGP - People can easily get scammed and that is why we do not allow it. (No warning required -> 24 hour mute in-game) 5. X-Logging - Purposely logging out during a fight (No warning -> 2 day Ban) 6. Scamming - Scamming another user during a trade ; Ex. Trading a player for a specified amount of items and not owning up to your half of the trade (No warning -> 3 day Ban) 7. Real World Trading - You cannot trade anything other then items for items within Legacy (No warning -> 1 day Ban) 8. Luring against Mods\Admins - Luring a mod is not acceptable if you do it you will be punished. (No warning -> 1 day Ban) 9. Bug Abusing - Glitching a known bug so you have a advantage over another player (No warning -> 2 day Ban) 10. Bullying - Any use of derogatory comments to belittle or satirize towards one's physical appearance, mental health state, or personal issues. (No warning -> 2 day ban) 11. PK Token/Point Farming - Killing a player more then twice in a row to gain easy PK tokens (No warning -> 3 day Ban) 12. Botting/Cheating - Using an external program or abusing an exploit to gain an unfair advantage above another player. (No warning -> 3 day Ban) 13. Sharing Accounts - Sharing accounts with another player is strictly prohibited. One owner per account. (No warning -> 3 day Ban) 14. Nametags - Use your discretion (1 Warning -> 3 day Ban ; 5 point infraction) 15. Discrimination - Discrimination based on ethnicity, gender, race, religious views, ect. (1 warning -> 7 day Ban ; 5 point infraction) 16. Staff Impersonation - Impersonating a staff member ; Ex. "Im a moderator, give me your items or I will ban you." (No warning -> 7 day Ban ; 10 point infraction) 17. No duping nor possession of duped items - Duping is when you use a exploited bug to duplicate a item (No warning -> Permanent Ban) 18. Ban Evasion - Creating a new account too avoid a ban on another account (No warning -> Permanent Ban) 19. Scamming Multiple times - Scamming a user 3x (No warning -> Permanent Ban) 20. Scamming 6x from your I.P - Scamming a user 6x from your I.P (No warning -> IP Ban) 21. Threatening the wellbeing of the server - Any comments made that threaten the wellbeing of the server (No warning -> IP Ban) 22. Advertising - Advertising other sites ; Ex. servers, ect. (No warning -> IP Ban)